Lost Girl
by kenmaken
Summary: DualRival, CheckMate —Mamá se podrá muy contenta cuando sepa que ahora tiene dos amigos muy divertidos.


_Según mi persepectiva de "lindo"._

_ESTO_

_NO_

_ES _

_LINDO._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_La cosa maravillosa a la que transformé en este fic emo, no me pertenece, uhm._

**_Advertencias: _**_Drama en niveles dañinos. DualRival. CheckMate. OoC. Game!verse._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Lugar reservado junto a los amantes del Drarry._

* * *

**_i._**

Bianca tiene siete años y juega en el pequeño campo de flores del jardín. Su mamá le dijo que hiciera amigos, pero Bianca no sabe en realidad cómo hacer amigos. Jamás ha tenido uno y está bastante segura de que con sus padres y sus pokémon es suficiente.

Un niño se acerca, arrastrado por otra de pelo castaño. Bianca se pregunta a veces cómo se sentirá tener el cabello oscuro, en vez de amarillo. El pensamiento se va cuando se acercan a ella y pisan las margaritas sin cuidado.

—¡Hola, soy Hilda! —exclama la niña, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pose firme, de esas que hacen los policías cuando están formados. Bianca sabe cómo es porque su papá la hace cada mañana antes de ir al trabajo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bianca.

—¡Es un nombre muy bonito! —Sonríe Hilda, mostrando un par de espacios vacíos donde deberían ir los dientes, para después darle un codazo en las costillas a su compañero, tan poco disimulado, que hasta Bianca se da cuenta de ello.

—Yo soy Cheren, un gusto —Él habla casi con fastidio, pero a la rubia no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Mamá se podrá muy contenta cuando sepa que ahora tiene dos amigos muy divertidos.

**_ii. _**

Bianca tiene doce años y acaba de tener otra discusión con su padre. Esta vez, es porque fue con Hilda y Cheren muy cerca de la hierba alta. Su corazón late rápido por la rabia y puede sentirlo aún cuando está abrazando la almohada.

El colchón de su cama está mojado por sus lágrimas y el deseo de jamás salir de su casa permanece unas horas como una prioridad. No quiere que sus amigos la vean llorar. Tal vez crean que es débil y tonta y la dejen.

Aunque si Bianca viera a alguien como ella en su situación, lo abrazaría con fuerza y le diría que todo está bien. Hilda le enseñó muchas cosas sobre la amistad —principalmente que nunca debes abandonar a otra persona.

Se frota los ojos con la mano, sintiendo el picor irse de a poco. Un ruido en la ventana la hace dar un respingo, así que se levanta de la cama, tirando sin querer las sábanas al suelo, sólo para encontrarse a sus compañeros abajo, en la grama, con sonrisas amables en el rostro.

Ella cree que Cheren se ve lindo cuando sonríe y susurra para sí misma que debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño, su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho.

Pero, por alguna razón, está segura de que no es por la rabia.

_**iii.**_

Bianca tiene catorce años y por fin va en una aventura a través de Unova. Lo único que no le gusta, es que papá la está persiguiendo para que regrese a casa con él.

Sin embargo, no quiere; su deseo es ser independiente, mostrarles a los demás que sí puede continuar con ese viaje y disfrutarlo con sus amigos en el progreso.

Le gusta escabullirse entre la hierba y jugar con sus pokémon cuando se encuentran en el Centro Pokémon sin algo que hacer.

Suspira, con Munna flotando por toda la habitación. La noche es pesada y pasa demasiado lento. Hace semanas que no se encuentra con Hilda o Cheren y ya siente que los extraña. Con sus discusiones y con Cheren siendo un sabelotodo, pero realmente los necesita con ella en ese momento.

Ha perdido doce batallas seguidas y sólo le queda el dinero que su madre le envía cada semana para casos de emergencia. No quiere admitir que está preocupada y que tiene miedo de que tarde o temprano todo termine en catástrofe.

Secretamente espera que todo mejore con el tiempo.

_**iv.**_

Bianca tiene quince años y se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Cheren. Descubre que le fascina su cabello y esa sonrisa ladina que hace cuando piensa en algo interesante que leyó esa mañana.

El cumpleaños de Bianca fue hace tres días, exactamente dos semanas después de la desaparición de N, y junto a él, de Hilda. Las únicas llamadas que recibió ese día eran de sus padres, un mensaje entrecortado de su mejor amiga y una bonita felicitación de la doctora Encina.

Se empeña en creer que Cheren simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a la Campeona, como para perder su tiempo diciéndole que pasara un bonito día.

Tapándose el rostro con las manos, piensa que quizás la relación entre ella y Cheren no es tan fuerte como la que él tiene con Hilda.

_**v.**_

Bianca tiene dieciséis y está parada frente a su mejor amigo en todo el universo; las rodillas le tiemblan y las mejillas arden gracias al sonrojo que persiste en ellas.

Los labios se separan cuando quiere decir algo. El rostro impasible de Cheren no la ayuda, realmente. Su boca permanece en una línea recta y sus ojos, esos de un azul tan bonito que se le llena el estómago de Butterfrees, la observan casi con aburrimiento.

Estaba segura que, después de haber guiado a unos niños para que comenzaran sus aventuras junto a los pokémon y ya se reconocida como la asistente oficial de la profesora Encina, tendría la suficiente valentía como para declarársele al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Engobe.

Balbucea un par de cosas sin sentido y se siente torpe.

Más torpe que cuando se tropezaba con sus propios pies a los ocho años. Más que cuando quemó esos pastelitos que iba a darle a Cheren y a Hilda. Más torpe que cuando hizo caer a Cheren y él se rompió el brazo, teniendo que usar el yeso durante seis semanas.

—T-te amo, Che-Cheren —dice, casi en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha y las manos firmemente apretadas en puños. El revoloteo incómodo en su estómago se vuelve insoportable.

Y su mundo se paraliza.

—Bianca, ¿qué haré contigo? —Lo oye suspirar y ya sabe que va mal. Por primera vez en toda su vida tiene miedo de haber sido sincera—, lo siento. Todavía… todavía…

—¿Hil-Hilda? —No lo tiene planeado, pero su voz se rompe, al tiempo que las lágrimas empiezan a picar sus ojos. Quiere tirarse al suelo y llorar, correr y esconderse en el escondite más pequeño del mundo.

Cheren asiente apenas.

—Tal vez… tal vez sólo estás confundida —Su intento de reconfortarla falla.

—No, sé lo que siento —Bianca se quita la boina, estrujándola con las manos—, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Ella se marcha lentamente por la puerta del gimnasio.

_**vi.** _

Bianca tiene diecisiete y no está bien.

No ha hablado con Cheren desde aquel día.

Algo no sigue igual, nada es como antes. Ahora se siente más… hueca. Chasquea la lengua, escuchando el llamado para que aborde el avión directo hacia Kanto. Lo más lejos posible de Unova.

Se ajusta el abrigo y arrastra la maleta tras sí, con los ojos nublados y un sentimiento de incomodidad permanentemente alojado en ella. El videomisor suena y en la pantalla aparece Hilda, con una mueca triste en la boca, junto a lo que vendría siendo un pastel y todos sus conocidos.

—_Queríamos hacerte una fiesta de despedida, ya que ni siquiera nos dijiste que te ibas _—la anterior Campeona suena nostálgica. El hecho de que Bianca se mueve no ayuda a que el audio esté en óptimas condiciones—_, pero no viniste._

—No quería ir. Gracias de todas formas.

Y cuelga, subiéndose al avión.

**_vii. _**

Bianca tiene veintiséis y regresa a Pueblo Arcilla. Realmente no sabe por qué ha vuelto, quizás el deseo de ver a sus amigos nuevamente la arrastró a lo que solía ser su pasado.

Sus ojos verdes se quedan fijos en su hogar. El jardín está marchito, las margaritas desaparecieron hace muchos, muchos años.

Una risa infantil suena a lo lejos y cuando Bianca se acerca, un niño prácticamente la tumba al suelo, manchando su bata de laboratorio con el césped que necesita una podada urgente.

Se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, soltando una risita mientras carga al niño que no debe ser de más de siete años. Algo duele cerca de donde está su corazón, mas Bianca aprendió a ignorarlo.

No sirve de mucho cuando tratas de ser objetiva y concluyente.

Bianca se acerca a la casa, esa misma donde sus mejores amigos y ella obtuvieron sus primeros pokémon, con los zapatos de tacón bajo haciendo un ruido extraño contra la hierba. Una vez se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca, se agacha para dejar que el niño vaya con sus padres.

Allá, en la puerta, esas personas con las que prácticamente creció, sonríen apenas.

Bianca espera que, con la distancia, ellos no hayan visto la lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

* * *

**_~Rabi ;_;_**


End file.
